Between The Lines of Love and Justice
by Ghost-Frog
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul give up on the thought of Batman ever taking control of the league of assassins. Tim Drake meets a new girl in town who has moved to Gotham from the UK.
1. Chapter 1

**-1- **

** -Looking for a Pupil-**

_They are young, naïve and yet they hope to enter the ranks of the best, My elite. I stare at the six of them they stand nervous, I can smell their fear and I smile at the fact that they know I can. I stare at the one at the end of the line; He's a young man; about sixteen and innocent of the world around him. To the right of him are five other hopeful's found all throughout the world. The first the nervous boy, comes from New York, a runaway rich kid with the desire to be his own man. The second a young man from Kenya, he's strong and his eyes have seen many horrors, he will thrive, this I know. The third is a girl Talia specifically selected, a girl of eighteen from the UK, beautiful girl with dirty blond hair, shimmering lake water colored eyes and a stone look on her face of neutrality. Next to her stood number's four and five; two brothers from Japan trained in various forms of martial arts. Next to them is another girl whose teeth I can see chattering behind her lips. _

"Only one of you can be my pupil, the rest of you, if you belong that are will join my ranks if I see potential." I said watching them as I paced around back and forth in front of them and then coming to a stop. "You wish to fight criminals, to rid the world of the evils that corrupt it? This is a feat many have tried to do and many have failed. Why is that?" I ask posing to the question to them.  
>"Because….Because criminals get away?" asked the first boy in the line.<br>"That is exactly why, the justice system allows for criminals to plead insane, or to go to jail and serve sentences, but in the end they always get away. The justice system is flawed because they let the criminal slip the crack like the vermin they are and pollute the world creating more scum, to thwart evil you must not lock it away, you must kill it before it spreads it's disease….And you must show _no _remorse. I said spitting at the vermin kneeling on the ground beside me.  
>"This man is a murderer, he has killed, he has raped and he has pillaged. He is scum. He was locked in prison once and broke out months later and my league of assassins had caught him. I Ra's Al Ghul have lived for six hundred years and I have worked tirelessly to rid the world of monstrosities like this man here. In order to thwart evil, you must do something thought as evil." I said withdrawing a sword from my scabbard. "So, who's it going to be? Who's going to rid the world of one more piece of rubbish?" I ask holding out the jeweled hilt of the sword. No one except the girl with the lake water eyes steps forward. "What is your name?" I ask as she takes the sword and weighs it in her hand<br>"Emma Monroe." The girl says bowing her head to me.  
>"Do you think you have what it takes to rid the world of evil?" I ask staring down at the girl she nods confidently.<p>

"Then kill the man." I say pointing a finger at him. She nods and in a matter of seconds the life is drained from the man and he lays with his eyes open hands on his chest and blood on the stone floor. The girl's eyes and mine meet and I know. I know that she will be my pupil. I look at the other five and wave a hand to have them dismissed; they are not worth my time.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-  
><strong>

**Tim Drake  
><strong>_I watch from the rafters of an old Gotham automotive warehouse. I'm alone, it's cold and a gust of cold air floods in from a hole in the roof. Down below leaning against and old Volkswagen beetle is a man dressed in a suit pressed and neat on one side, torn and jagged on the other. His head is clean cut on one side, wispy hair on the other. A stone faced look on one side, a bulging eye, torn lip and large scars on the other, Two Face._

"Hurry it up; I ain't wait'n all damn evening." He hollers tossing that coin up and down. I watch it go up it flips in slow motion one side is the shiny and clean the iconic sideways head that is found on the general coin, it turns the other side is black and scarred. I watch it land in the Two Face's hand, scarred side up.

"The guys are on their way soon Mr. Two Face." Says a thug with a jersey accent, he's wearing a tank top underneath a sport jacket; truly a guy with a horrible fashion statement. "I'm not waiting any longer; if they aren't here soon I'm going to flip my lid." Two Face snarls as he flips the coin again. I look at a small clock built into my glove, it reads 10:30. In the distance I hear a car and then watch as it squeals to a halt right in front of me. Two men pile out dressed as if they were waiters, wearing large bow ties. One opens the back door of the car and a woman steps out dressed in a black dress. On her arm is a very stout very large man with tufts of dark hair sticking out of his head underneath a large top hat. The man wields a black umbrella with a pointed tip, his hand tightly gripping the bird head handle.

"It's about time Cobblepot, I was starting to lose my cool." Two Face said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, well I had to make sure I had everything. Not to mention I had a problem at the Iceberg Lounge." Cobblepot said in a thick English accent. I watched him waddle forward. "Now, I do believe you owe me some money." He says his eyes twinkling, one of them reflecting largely from the monocle over his left eye.  
>"I'll give you the money when you give me the crystals." Two Face sneered patting a suitcase behind him resting on the hood of his car. "You weren't followed were you? No Batman?"<p>

"No Batman, I assure you he's being dealt with right now." Penguin said snapping his fingers. A man pulls out a suitcase from the inside of Penguin's car and strides forward. "Open It." Penguin barks. The thug does so revealing two crystal halves wrapped in velvet, one red and one blue. "Now, my five million" Penguin ordered. Two Face stars at the two jewels for a long time then grabs a suitcase off the car hood and makes the trade.

I watch as Two Face takes one half out weighing it in his hand and inspecting it with a magnifying glass. He puts it back and takes out the red one. "This is a FAKE" He yells at the top of his voice drawing out his gun his men arming themselves to the teeth. I make my move before any fighting starts. I swoop down and throw a batarang at Two Face's gun knocking the gun out of his hand, and taking the blue crystal from the velvet suitcase. In a matter of minutes the room erupts in gunfire and I'm dodging bullets. "Get me that little brat, I want him." Penguin yells

"I want my damned crystals "Two Face yells. I start to move my way back up to the rafter to hide in the shadows but before I can climb high enough there's a bang and I fall to the ground. Before I know what's going on I'm on my feet and Two Face has a gun to my head.

"Give me the boy." Penguin yells.  
>"Give me the other crystal" Two Face demands.<br>"Let me go" I shout  
>"Shut up!" They both yell.<p>

"Alright fine!" Penguin says removing a halved red jewel from his pocket. He holds it out to Two Face but before an exchange is made the place erupts in smoke and I fall to the concrete floor. I see a nimble figure moving through the haze too skinny to be Batman, Catwoman maybe? Or Nightwing?  
>Coughing I pick myself up off the floor and look through the gray curtain I hear Penguin cry out in pain and hear Two Face yelling at his men to scram, within seconds the sound of screeching wheels starts as quick as it fades, the dust settles and I'm staring down at Oswald Cobblepot with a knife through his shoulder blood seeping from the wound. "Get this bloody god damned thing out of me!" Penguin cries trying to pick himself up. In the distance I can hear police sirens and leaving through the window I see the nimble figure leaving.<p>

**Note: I know this chapter isn't the best, bear with me though. **


End file.
